ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginationland 2 (Original)
Imaginationland 2 is the epic musical sequel to Imaginationland in South Park, this time with new characters and creatures, both good and evil. The sequel is rated PG-13 for violence and mild language. Main Characters *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger *Bebe Stevens *Clyde Donovan *Annie Knitts *Lola *Red *Molly *Meagan Ridley *Nichole Daniels *Kevin Stoley *Milly *Craig Tucker *Heidi Turner *Tweek Tweak *Token Black *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Burch *Bradley Biggle *Francis *Sally Turner *Kal *Esther *Scott Malkinson *Allie Nelson *Bill & Fosse *Jason *Nelly *David Rodriguez *Asian Girls *Kelly Gardner *Emily *Jenny Simon *Kelly Pinkerton-Tinfurter *Kelly Rutherford-Menskin *Annie *Girl with Blonde Hair *Boy with Blue Cap *Boy with C Cap *Boy with Red Scarf *DogPoo Petuski *Douglas *Terrance Mephesto *Tommy Turner *Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants *Boy with Blonde Hair *Boy with Blue Hoodie *Other 4th Graders Minor Characters *Randy Marsh *Sharon Marsh *Shelly Marsh *Gerald Broflovski *Sheila Broflovski *Ike Broflovski *Linda Stotch *Stephen Stotch *Liane Cartman *Kevin McCormick *Mrs. McCormick *Karen McCormick *Stuart McCormick Council of Seventy-Two *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Anna (Disney's Frozen) *Anubis (Egyptian Mythology) *Aslan the Lion (The Chronicles of Narnia) *AVL (Despicable Me 2 and Despicable Me 3) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chef's Ghost (South Park) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) *Cleopatra (Egypt) *Dana Scully (The X-Files) *Donald Duck (Disney) *ESD (Earth Space Defense) (Independence Day: Resurgence) *Elsa (Disney's Frozen) *Fast & Furious Crew (Fast & Furious franchise) *Fox Mulder (The X-Files) *Gandalf the Grey (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) *Glinda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Goofy (Disney) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Heather Lee (Jason Bourne) *Jesus Christ (The Bible) *Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) wearing gas masks *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Justice League (DC Comics) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *Maria Hill (Marvel Comics) *Master Chief (Halo) *Morpheus (The Matrix) *Naruto *Neo (The Matrix) *Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Owen Grady (Jurassic World) *Popeye (Popeye) *Professor X (Marvel Comics) *R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sharon Carter (Marvel Comics) *Sliver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Super Best Friends (South Park) *Supergirl (DC Comics) *Terrance & Phillip (South Park) *The Doctor (Doctor Who) *Tikal the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Towelie (South Park) *Trinity (The Matrix) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *VP Trumbull (Olympus Has Fallen, London Has Fallen) *The Wizard of Oz *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Zeus (Greek Mythology) *War Doctor (Doctor Who) *First Doctor (Doctor Who) *Second Doctor (Doctor Who) *Third Doctor (Doctor Who) *Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Sixth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Seventh Doctor (Doctor Who) *Eighth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Ninth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who) *Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who) Real People Deceased *Billy Mays (died in the real world, sent to Imaginationland after death by Jesus) *Dick Clark (same fate as Billy Mays, was also sent to Imaginationland) *Aaliyah (same fate as Billy Mays and Dick Clark, was also sent to Imaginationland) *Annette Mills (same fate as all the others, was sent to Imaginationland as well. Often accompanied with Muffin the Mule.) Regressed Ages or Current Ages *Aevin Dugas (in her current age) *Alan Arkin (at 44 years old) *Alice Cooper (at 30 years old) *Andy Williams (at 54 years old) *Annette Funicello (at 16 years old) *Anton Yelchin (at 27 years old) *Ariel Winter (at 14 years old) *Arlo Guthrie (at 34 years old) *Avery Schreiber (at 49 years old) *Barbara Eden (at 45 years old) *Barry Williams (at 18 years old) *Beverly Sills (at 50 years old) *Bill Cosby (at 52 years old) *Bindi Irwin (at 14 years old) *Bob Hope (at 77 years old) *Britney Spears (at 25 years old) *Brooke Shields (at 14 years old) *Candice Bergen (at 36 years old) *Carol Burnett (at 46 years old) *Carrie Fisher (at 20 years old) *Charles Aznavour (at 52 years old) *Charles Grodin (at 53 years old) *Charles Nelson Reilly (at 46 years old) *Cheryl Ladd (at 25 years old) *Christopher Knight (at 15 years old) *Christopher Reeve (at 26 years old) *Cloris Leachman (at 50 years old) *Connie Stevens (at 37 years old) *Cyndi Lauper (at 34 years old) *Dale Evans (at 70 years old) *Dave Hood (in his 40's) *David Bowie (at 69 years old) *Dom DeLuise (at 45 years old) *Dudley Moore (at 48 years old) *Dyan Cannon (at 43 years old) *Edgar Bergen (at 44 years old) and Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd *Elizabeth Montgomery (at 44 years old) *Elizabeth Taylor (at 46 years old) *Elton John (at 32 years old) *Ethel Merman (at 69 years old) *Eve Plumb (at 14 years old) *Florence Henderson (at 42 years old) *Fred Penner (at 45 years old) *Gene Wilder (at 83 years old) *George Burns (at 84 years old) *Gilda Radner (at 32 years old) *Goldie Hawn (at 33 years old) *Harvey Korman (at 49 years old) *Jennifer Connelly (at 14 years old) *Jennifer Grey (at 16 years old) *Jim Nabors (at 48 years old) *Joel Grey (at 51 years old) *Jodie Foster (at 14 years old) *John Cleese (at 39 years old) *John Denver (at 38 years old) *Jonathan Winters (at 53 years old) *Judy Collins (at 38 years old) *Julie Andrews (at 43 years old) *Juliette Prowse (at 38 years old) *Lena Horne (at 57 years old) *Leo Sayer (at 30 years old) *Liberace (at 59 years old) *Linda Lavin (at 45 years old) *Lindsay Lohan (in her current age) *Lola Falana (at 34 years old) *Loretta Lynn (at 44 years old) *Loretta Swit (at 45 years old) *Marcia Wallace (at 40 years old) #Mary Tyler Moore (at 36 years old) *Madeline Kahn (at 35 years old) *Madison Pettis (at 14 years old) *Madonna (at 26 years old) *Marlo Thomas (at 45 years old) *Marty Feldman (at 47 years old) *Matthew Corbett (in his late 30's) *Maureen McCormick (at 16 years old) *Mel Brooks (at 53 years old) *Michael Lookinland (at 12 years old) *Milton Berle (at 72 years old) *Nancy Sinatra (at 36 years old) *Nancy Walker (at 53 years old) *Nipsey Russell (at 53 years old) *Paul Walker (at 40 years old) *Paul Williams (at 36 years old) *Peter Sellers (at 52 years old) *Peter Ustinov (at 57 years old) *Phyllis Diller (at 58 years old) *Prince (at 57 years old) *Rich Little (at 39 years old) *Richard Pryor (at 37 years old) *Rita Moreno (at 45 years old) *Robert Urich (at 42 years old) *Robin Williams (at 27 years old) *Roger Miller (at 43 years old) *Roy Rogers (at 71 years old) *Ruth Buzzi (at 33 years old) *Sandy Duncan (at 30 years old) *Senor Wences (at 85 years old) *Sharon, Lois, & Bram (all at 43 years old) *Shirley Bassey (at 46 years old) *Shirley Jones (at 42 years old) *Steve Burns (in his late 20's) *Steve Martin (at 32 years old) *Susan Olsen (at 11 years old) *Teresa Brewer (at 45 years old) *Tracey Ullman (in her late 20's) *Twiggy (at 27 years old) *Valerie Harper (at 37 years old) *Vincent Price (at 70 years old) *Zero Mostel (at 53 years old) List of Characters of the Good Side *A.F.C. Blinky (Bucky O'Hare) *Abbey Bominable (Monster High) *Abuelito (Mucha Lucha) *Agent Coulson (Marvel Comics) *Agent J & Agent K (Men in Black) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball series) *Al Harrington (Family Guy) *Aladdin and Abu (Disney's Aladdin) *Ali Baba (Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves) *Alice Liddel (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Alice Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street Classics) *Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *Ambrose (Rango) *Amy Wong (Futurama) *Anastasia Grey (Fifty Shades) *Andy Panda *Angela (Family Guy) *Anguirus (Godzilla) *Ankylosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Annie Bennett (Annie) *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Marvel Comics) *Apatosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Apollo, Squacky, CowBella, and Sweetpea Sue (Pajanimals) *Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Apple White (Ever After High) *April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) harem-ized *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Aquaman (DC Comics) *Archaeopteryx (Prehistoric Animals) *Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Arno Dorian (Assassin's Creed: Unity) *Arthur (Ghosts'n Goblins series) *Arthur Read, DW, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Binky, George, Fern, Prunella, David Read, Jane Read, and Kate (Arthur TV series) *Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Austin Powers (Austin Powers series) *Avery Bullock (American Dad) *B (Total Drama) *B1, B2, Morgan, Lulu, Amy, and The Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pajamas) *Babar, Badou, Pom, Lulu, Blacktrunk, Celeste, Zephir, Periwinky Pants, Prospero, Sleek, Corocdylus, Jake, Cornelius, General Huc (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Baby Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV series) *Baby Luigi (Mario) *Baby Mario (Mario) *Bagheera the Panther (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Baku (Japanese Mythology) *Bat Cat (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Baloo the Bear (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Bandersnatch (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Banjo and Kazooie *Barkley the Dog (Sesame Street Classics) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff (Barney and Friends) *Barney Bulldog (Maple Town) *Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) *Barry Steakfries *Bart Simpson *Batley (Eureeka's Castle) *Batman, Robin, and Batgirl (DC Comics) *Baudelaire Orphans (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Lemony Snicket) *Baxter the Clown (The Great Space Coaster) *Bayard the Bloodhound (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *BB-8 (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Beamer (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Beans (Rango) *Bear, Tutter, Pip & Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Shadow (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Beardo (Total Drama) *Beast (Marvel Comics) *Beast Boy (DC comics) *Beavis and Butthead *Bella, Milo, Fizz, and Jake (The Tweenies) *Bella Swan (Twilight) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Belle, Sebastian, and Poochie (Belle and Sebastian anime) *Ben Elf, Holly Thistle, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Daisy & Poppy, Nanny Plum, The Wise Old Elf, Gaston Ladybird, Redbeard the Elf Pirate, Lucy, Sally, Lucy's Father, Mrs. Fig, Mrs. Fotheringill, Fairy Mother (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) *Bender Rodriguez (Futurama) *Berenstain Bears *Bernard (Megamind) *Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street Classics) *Bert Badger (Maple Town) *Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Beta Ray Bill (Marvel Comics) *Beth (Total Drama) *Betty Badger (Maple Town) *Biff and Sully (Sesame Street Classics) *Big Bird (Sesame Street Classics) *Big Boy (Big Boy restaurant mascot) *Big Locomotive (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Big Paw (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Big Strong Freight Engine also known as Pete also known as Green Freight Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Big Top, Pranky, Hiccup, Tickles, Blooper, Badum-Bump, and Rover (Little Clowns of Happytown) *Bigfoot (Legendary Creature, American Mythology) *Bill and Boy (Disney's Schoolhouse Rock segment called I'm Just a Bill) *Billionairebot (Futurama) *Billy, Mandy and Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Billy Candle (Call of Juarez) *Billy Madison and Veronica Vaughn (Billy Madison 1995 Movie) *Bitsy Beaver (Maple Town) *Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) *Black Dynamite, Bullhorn, Cream Corn (Black Dynamite) *Black Panther (Marvel Comics) *Black Widow (Marvel Comics) *Blade (Marvel Comics) *Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Zeg, Stripes, Starla, Crusher, Pickle (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Blinky and Nutsy (Blinky Bill) *Blinky, Pinky, and Sandy Brown (Noozles) *Blondie Lockes (Ever After High) *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Aisha, and Roxy (Winx Club) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blue (Blue's Clues) *Blue Meanies (Yellow Submarine) *Bo (Wimzie's House) *Bob the Ball who narrates segments (A Little Curious) *Bob, Tina, Linda, Gene, Louise, Teddy, Mort (Bob's Burgers) *Bobby Bear (Maple Town) *Bogge and Quagmire (Eureeka's Castle) *Bonny Bear (Maple Town) *Boo Berry *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Br'er Rabbit *Brachiosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Brady (Total Drama) *Brian Griffin, Meg Griffin, Lois Griffin, and Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Briar Beauty (Ever After High) *Brick (Total Drama) *Bridgette (Total Drama) *Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Brody (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Bruce (Family Guy) *Bruiser (Bucky O'Hare) *Bruno the Trashman (Sesame Street Classics) *Bubblun and Bobblun (Bubble Bobble) *Bucky Beaver (Maple Town) *Bucky O'Hare *Bud Buckwald, Janice Buckwald, Becky Buckwald, Sanford Buckwald, Gert Buckwald, Ruiz Gonzalez, Ernesto Gonzalez, J.C. Gonzalez, Maria Gonzalez, Pepito Gonzalez, Placido Gonzalez (Bordertown) *Buddy Bear (Maple Town) *Budgie the Helicopter *Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) *Buford (Rango) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bumblebee (Transformers) *Bumblelion (Wuzzles) *Bumper the Badger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Bunny Rabbit (Maple Town) *Buster the Horse (Sesame Street Classics) *Butter (PB&J Otter) *Butterbear (Wuzzles) *Buzz Lightyear *C-3PO *Cabbage Patch Kids (Baby Dolls) *Caboose (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Caesar (Planet of the Apes) *Caillou, Rosie, Caillou's Mom, and Caillou's Dad *Calvin & Hobbes *Cameron (Total Drama) *Cammy White (Street Fighter) *Candy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Captain America (Marvel Comics) *Captain Britain (Marvel Comics) *Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, and Skate Lad (Teamo Supremo) *Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros.) *Captain Hero (Drawn Together) *Captain James T. Kirk (Star Trek) *Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) *Captain Quark (Ratchet & Clank series) *Captain Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Captain Planet *Care Bears (Care Bears) *Carl Carlson (The Simpsons) *Carlito (La Misma Luna also Known as Under the Same Moon) *Carly the Cardinal (Arbor Day Foundation) *Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Carol Brady (The Brady Bunch) *Carol West (Family Guy) *Carrie and Devin (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Cartridge Unit, Sinclair 2K, Lisa, and Cymbal-Banging Monkey (Futurama) *Carrie White (Stephen King's Carrie) *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *CatDog *Caveman *Cedar Wood (Ever After High) *Centaurs (Greek Mythology) *Cerise Hood (Ever After High) *Chack'n (Chack'n Pop) *Chain Smoker (Futurama) *Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charizard (Pokemon) *Charlamagne (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Soren Lorensen, Morton, and Arnold Wolf (Charlie & Lola) *Charlie Tuna *Cheetara (Thundercats) *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Chet and Lorenzo (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Chet the Horse (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Chief Wiggum, Eddie, and Lou (The Simpsons) *Chinche (Good Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Chip the Bird (1991 Film Version of The Little Engine That Could) *Chipadillo (Wuzzle Babies) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *China Girl (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *China Princess (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Chloe the Cat (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Chop (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Chop Chop, Hex and Ghost Roaster (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Christian Grey (Fifty Shades) *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) *Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, and Jasper T. Jowls (Chuck E. Cheese's) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Chunky Kong *Cinderella *Clapper the Seal (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Clara Brody (Jaws: The Revenge) *Clawd Wolf (Monster High) *Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) *Cleo, Theo, Leona, and Lionel (Between the Lions) *Cleo de Nile (Monster High) *Cleveland Brown, Donna, Roberta, Rallo, Junior (Family Guy) *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cloak and Dagger (Marvel Comics) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Cody (Surf's Up) *Cody (Total Drama) *Collette (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Collette's Puppies (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Colonel Sanders (KFC mascot) *Colossus (Marvel Comics) *Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Conker the Squirrel *Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed III) *Connie the Cow (Nick Jr's TV show of the same name) *Control Tower (1991 Film and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Cooey (Eureeka's Castle) *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Cooler (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Copper and Tod (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) *Corduroy (Corduroy book) *Corrin (Fire Emblem) *Cortana (Halo) *Count Chocula *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Crash Bandicoot *Crazy Good Kids (Pop Tart Commercials) *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Crest Toothpaste *Crimson and Ennui (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Crosshairs (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Cro-Marmot (Happy Tree Friends) *Cubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama) *Cuddles the Rabbit (Happy Tree Friends) *Cyborg (DC Comics) *Cyclops (Marvel Comics) *Cynder (The Legend of Spyro series) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Daisy Duck (Disney) *Danger Mouse *Danny Dog (Maple Town) *Danny Phantom *Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry series) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Daredevil (Marvel Comics) *Daring and Dexter Charming (Ever After High) *Darkman (Darkman film series) *Darwin the Duckey, Filbert the Blabbit, Arthur the Camelot, Bunker the Dingbat, Kloie the Horsefly, Yuri the Moosecow, Samson the Sealion, Leopold the Leopird, Warner the Tyramasaurus, Corky the Pigbit, Wackers the Mallit, and Zumbo the Zelephant (JUMBiES Toy Series) *Dash and Dot (PBS Kids) *Database (The Simpsons) *Dave the Barbarian *David Deer (Maple Town) *David the Gnome *Dawn (Total Drama) *Deadeye Duck (Bucky O'Hare) *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) *Debbie Stone (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Destructor (Futurama) *Detective Harvey Bullock (Batman the Animated Series) *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mom, Dad, Lee-Lee, and Mee-Mee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dick, Agent K, Todd, and Riley (The Replacements) *Dick Tracey (Comic strip, Chester Should) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Dirt's citizens (Rango) *Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Disco Stu (The Simpsons) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3) *DJ (Monster House) *DJ (Total Drama) *DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Doc McStuffins *Doctor Snuggles and Dennis the Badger *Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) *Donkey (Shrek series) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong Jr.) *Donny (The Simpsons) *Donny Dog (Maple Town) *Dora, Boots, Diego, Swiper, Backpack, Isa, Tico, Benny, Fiesta Trio, Baby Jaguar, Grumpy Old Troll, Map, Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Doraemon and Nobita *Dormouse (Alice in Wonderland) *Dorothy Gale and Toto (The Wizard of Oz) *Doug Funnie (Disney's Doug) *Draco (Dragonheart) *Draculaura (Monster High) *Drederick Tatum (The Simpsons) *Droop (The Muppets) *Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Drumstick the Rooster (Diddy Kong Racing) *Dr. Dog and Mrs. Dog (Maple Town) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Good Version* (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Edward Dalton (Daybreakers) *Dr. Goat (Maple Town) *Dr. Hartman (Family Guy) *Dr. Hibbert (The Simpsons) *Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario games) *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Dr. Nick (The Simpsons) *Dr. Perception (Futurama) *Dudley (Mystic Island) *Duggee, Betty, Happy, Roly, Tag, Norrie (Hey Duggee) *Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) *Duffman (The Simpsons) *Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Dwight Conrad (Futurama) *Earl Sinclair, Fran Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair, and Eythl Phillips (Dinosaurs) *Early, Rusty, Granny, Lil, The Sheriff, Krystal, Dan Halen, Reverend, Deputy Denny, Tammi, Macho-Man Randy, Others (Squidbillies) *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Eddie Storkowitz (Birdz) *Edison the Elephant (The Great Space Coaster) *Edward Cullen (Twilight) *Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed: Black Flag) *Eleanor Abernathy (The Simpsons) *Elephant (Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show) *Elektra (Marvel Comics) *Eleroo (Wuzzles) *Ella (Total Drama) *Ellie the Elephant (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Ellody and Mary (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Elmo (Sesame Street Classics) *El Rey (Mucha Lucha) *Elves *Elzar (Futurama) *Emblem of Thailand Garuda (Buddhism/Hinduism) *Emma (Eureeka's Castle) *Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) *Emmy, Max, Cassie, Ord, Zak & Wheezie, Enrique, and Quetzal (Dragon Tales) *Energizer Bunny *Enguarde the Swordfish (Donkey Kong Country) *Eric (Go! Animate series) *Eric and Max (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Erin Esurance wearing a half-face gas mask *Ernest Otter (PB&J Otter) *Esmeralda and Djahli (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Eureeka (Eureeka's Castle) *Evening Express (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Ewoks (Star Wars) *Expresso (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed II) *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline (Adventure Time) *Finn (Star Wars) *Fanny Fox (Maple Town) *Fantastic Four (Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing) *Falco (Starfox) *Falcon (Marvel Comics) *FeetFace (Noggin's Second Mascot) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Fender (Futurama) *Finley the Flying Monkey (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *Fird, Dicken, Butterfrog, Elephonkey, Shamel, and Bertle (Firffels) *First Mate Jenny (Bucky O'Hare) *Flapper the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Flick Duck (PB&J Otter) *Flint Lockwood, Earl, Sam Sparks, Manny, Steve, Foodimals, Barry, Brent, Mr. Lockwood, Barb (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Flippy the Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Flounder (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Flurl the Squirrel (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Flying Giraffe *Food Fight, Chopper, Torch, Blades, Funny Bone, Fist Bump, Tread Head, Déjà Vu, Trail Blazer, Cobra Cadabra, High Five, Bat Spin, Flip Wreck, Rocky Roll, Fling Kong, Echo, Spotlight and Blackout (Skylanders: Trap Team) *Forgetful Jones (Sesame Street Classics) *Fox (Starfox) *Foxee (Wuzzle Babies) *Foxxy Love (Drawn Together) *Francine (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Francine, Steve, Klaus, Roger, Haley, Jeff, Snott, Barry, Toshi (American Dad) *Frank, Brenda, Carl, Barry, Honey Mustard, Firewater, Sammy Bagel, Teresa del Taco, Troy, Mr. Grits, Gum, Kareem Abdul Lavash, Other Food (Sausage Party) *Frank Moses (Red) *Frank West and Chuck Greene (Deadrising series) *Franken Berry *Frankie Stein (Monster High) *Franklin Turtle, Bear, Beaver, Rabbit, Coyote, Goose, Fox, Snail (Franklin) *Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, & Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Frazzle (Sesame Street Classics) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Freddy Flamingo, Henry Hippo, Carly Crab, Wally Whale, Sammy Snake, Daphne Dolphin, and Billy Buffalo (Huggies CleanTeam) *Freddy Fox (Maple Town) *French Twist (Mucha Lucha) *Front Row Joe (Cinemark Mascot) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, Earth Star, and Mistle-Toad (Toad Patrol) *Furbies (Furby franchise) *Furgus (Rango) *G.I. Joe (Hasbro) *Gabby, Stella, and Carmen (Totally Spies) in their "Mommies Dearest" versions, but in their jade green, hot pink, and royal blue spy catsuits *Gan and Gon (Gan to Gon) *Gamba, Bōbo, Yoisho, Gakusha, Shijin, Ikasama, and Chūta (Gamba no Bōken) *Gambit (Marvel Comics) *Gamera *Garuda (Buddhism/Hinduism) *Gary Chalmers (The Simpsons) *Gary Gnu (The Great Space Coaster) *Gearshift, Oily, and Fatbot (Futurama) *Geena the Giraffe (Geena's Tremendous Tooth Adventure) *General Catton (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Genie (Disney's Aladdin) *Geoff (Total Drama) *George the Hippo and Martha the Hippo *Gerry and Pete (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) *Girl Train (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Gil Gunderson (The Simpsons) *Gill Grunt, Zap, Wham-Shell, and Slam Bam (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Gizmo (Gremlins) *Gladys the Cow (Sesame Street Classics) *Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Glimmer the Anglerfish (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Globetrotter (Futurama) *Gloria Gopher (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Glower the Tadpole (Donkey Kong 64) *Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *God (The Bible) *Godzilla *Goriddle Gorilla (The Great Space Coaster) *Gorosaurus (Godzilla) *Grandma Deer (Maple Town) *Grandpa "Abe" Simpson *Graziella (Wimzie's House) *Green Arrow (DC Comics) *Green Lantern (DC Comics) *Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Bobby, and Cindy Brady (The Brady Bunch) wearing surgical masks *Gregory the Gopher (Kideo's Gregory and Me) *Greninja (Pokemon) *Griffin (Mythology) *Grimlock, Slug, Scorn, Strafe, Snarl, Slog, and Slash (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons) *Grover (Sesame Street Classics) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Gru's Minions (Despicable Me) *Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Groot, and Rocket Raccoon) *Guido Anchovy (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Guile (Street Fighter) *Gumball, Darwin, Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gump (Return to Oz) *Guy Smiley (Sesame Street Classics) *Gwen (Total Drama) *Gwen Stacy (Marvel Comics) *H. G. Blob (Futurama) *H. R. Pufnstuf *Hairball (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Handy (Happy Tree Friends) *Hank, Rusty, Dean, Brock Samson, H.E.L.P.eR., Sergeant Hatred, Pete White, Master Billy Quizboy (The Venture Bros.) *Hans Moleman (The Simpsons) *Happy Mask Salesman (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Harold (Harold and the Purple Crayon) *Harold (Total Drama) *Harold Fumpkin (Rugrats) *Harold the Helicopter (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Harry Potter *Hatsune Miku (Vocalic) *Havok (Marvel Comics) *Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) *Hazel, Lavender, Posie, Mr & Mrs. Charming, Seven, Flare, Treble, Parsley (Little Charmers) *Hedonismbot (Futurama) *Helen Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Helibird (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Henry, Summer, Cobby, Gerie, Nan-Oh, Grammo, Daddo, Denzel, Ivor, Harold, Estelle, Momma, Hugo, Grando, Isabella, Gurgler, Beckett, Milo, Maude, Ernestine, Gregor (Henry Hugglemonster) *Hermes Conrad (Futurama) *Herry Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Hippo (Sports Cartoons) *Hippogriff (Mythology) *Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Hoggle (Labyrinth) *Homer Simpson *Hoofer the Wildebeest (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hooper the Guinea Pig (PBS Kids) *Hoppopotamus (Wuzzles) *Horace (Wimzie's House) *Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!) *Horus (Egyptian Mythology) *Hound (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Howard the Duck (Marvel Comics) *Howler (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Iago (Disney's Aladdin) *Icarus (Greek Mythology) *Iceman (Marvel Comics) *Ichabod Crane (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm (Aah! Real Monsters) *Iggy Iguana (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Impa (Legend of Zelda series) *Indiana Jones *Inhumans (Marvel Comics) *Inspector Gadget *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara (Inuyasha) *Irma Langinstein (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) harem-ized *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Iron Man (Marvel Comics) *Iron Man Suits (controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S.) (Marvel Comics) *Iron Patriot (Marvel Comics) *Ironhide (Transformers) *Ishishi (Kaiketsu Zorori) *Itchy & Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Ivana (Mystic Island *Ivy the Kiwi *iZ and the Franklins (iZ and the Zizzles) *iZac (Futurama) *Izzy (Total Drama) *Jack, Mary, and Mel (Jack's Big Music Show) *Jack Bauer (24) *Jack and Jill (Jack & Jill 2011 Film) *Jack and Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jack of Hearts (Marvel Comics) *Jack Pumpkinhead (Return to Oz) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Jacob Black (Twilight) *Jacob the Blue Jay (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Jade (Mortal Kombat) *Jak and Daxter *Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully (Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *James Bond *Janey Powell (The Simpsons) *Janice N!godatu (Dr. N!godatu) *Jasmime (Total Drama) *Jason Bourne *Jasper Beardly (The Simpsons) *Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Jay and Mickey (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Jazz (Transformers) *Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) *Jelly (PB&J Otter) *Jem (Jem and the Holograms) *Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, and Aughra (The Dark Crystal) *Jessica Lovejoy (The Simpsons *Jet Jaguar (Godzilla) *Jetfire (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Jetman (Rareware's Jetpac) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Jimmy Livingston (Bubble Boy) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Joe, Zoogina, Browser, AirLine, Gatherer, Twitch, Dotcom, and MZ in their 1998 versions (Zoog Disney) *Joe Swanson, Bonnie Swanson, Kevin Swanson, Susie Swanson (Family Guy) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Quest (Hanna-Barbera) *Jojo Tickle (Jojo's Circus) *Jojo McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) *Jonas (Wimzie's House) *Joseph (Joseph: King of Dreams) *Joseph Smith (Founder of Mormonism) *Josie & The Pussycats wearing surgical masks *Joyce Kinney (Family Guy) *Jubilee (Marvel Comics) *Jude Lizowski (6teen) *Julie, Leon, Ben, Jody, Kiki, and Skye (The Puzzle Place) *Julie Herschbaum (Johnny Bravo) *Juliet Hobbes (The Simpsons) *Junie B. Jones *Kai-Lan, Todee, Rintoo, Hoho, Ye Ye, Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Kanga, Roo and Gopher (Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *KangaZoo (The KangaZoo Club) *Kaput and Zosky *Kate (Eureeka's Castle) *Katie and Sadie (Total Drama) *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) *Kelly and Taylor (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Kevin McCallister, Old Man Marley and The Pigeon Lady (Home Alone 1 and 2) *Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *King Pen, Tri-Tip, Ember, Ambush, Barbella, Air Strike, Aurora, Starcast, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Boom Bloom, Chain Reaction, Buckshot, Tidepool, Flare Wolf, Ro-Bow and Wild Storm (Skylanders: Imaginators) *Kim Possible wearing a half-face gas mask *King of Siam and Anna (The King and I) *King Arthur (Medieval Mythology) *King Caesar (Godzilla) *King Kong (2005 and 2017/2020 Versions) *Kirby (Kirby series) *Kirk Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Kiryu (Godzilla) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) *Kitty and Emma (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Kitty Cheshire (Ever After High) *Kittypen (Wuzzle Babies) *Knock Knock (The Great Space Coaster) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Koalakeet (Wuzzles) *Koozebanians (The Muppets) *Kratos (God of War) *Krishna (Hindu Deity) *Krunch the Kritter (Diddy Kong Racing) *Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Kulche, Priffy, Tupley, Pekeroné, Budzi, Chavez, and Viole (LocoRoco) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Kung Lao (Mortal Combat) *Kuro-chan (Cyborg Kuro-chan) *Kwanzaabot (Futurama) *Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor (The Terminator) *LaBarbara Conrad (Futurama) *Lagoona Blue (Monster High) *Lamar Davis (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Landstriders (The Dark Crystal) *Lanky Kong *Lao Tse (Founder of Taoism) *Lauren Cahill (Futurama) *Laurie and Miles (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Leela (Futurama) *Lem (Planet 51) *Lenny Leonard (The Simpsons) *Lenny the Lizard (The Muppets) *Leo, June, Annie, Quincy, and Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Leo & Inez Wong (Futurama) *Leonard (Total Drama) *Leonardo (Leo), Raphael (Raph), Donatello (Donny), and Michelangelo (Mikey) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Leprechaun (Celtic Mythology) *Leroy "Encyclopedia" Brown (Encyclopedia Brown series) *LeShawna (Total Drama) *Lillibit and Willibit (The Littl' Bits) *Lindsay (Total Drama) *Lindsey Naegle (The Simpsons) *Ling Ling (Drawn Together) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming (Wonder Pets!) *Lisa Simpson *Little Bear, Duck, Owl, Cat, Hen, Emily, No Feet, Mother Bear, Father Bear, Grandmother Bear, Grandfather Bear, Rusty Bear, Tutu, Lucy, Mitzi (Little Bear) *Little Bird (Sesame Street Classics) *Little Blue Engine also known as Tillie also known as Little Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Little King Macius *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) *Little People *Little Red Riding Hood *Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Lizzie Hearts (Ever After High) *Lloyd Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) *Lois Lane (DC Comics) *Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *London, ZigZag, Yorky, and Mimi (The Big Garage) *Longshot (Marvel Comics) *Loonette and Molly (The Big Comfy Couch) *Lord Nibbler (Futurama) *Lou (Cats & Dogs series) *Lou and Louise (Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol) *Loulou (Wimzie's House) *Louie (Trumpet of the Swan) *Luanne Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Lucas (Earth Bound) *Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Lucille (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Luckdragon *Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms) *Lucky the Little Seagull (Lucky and Zorba) *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Ludo (Labyrinth) *Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) *Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) *Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Lyle, Dodo, Eugene, Gnu, Lana, Lance, and Louie (Animal Crackers) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Godzilla) *M.T. Promises (The Great Space Coaster) *MacArthur and Sanders (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Mad Hatter (Alice's Adventure in Wonderland) *Mad Hatter Robot (Futurama) *Madeline, Nicole, Danielle, Chloe, Yvette, Lulu, Anne, Monique, Sylvie, Nona, Janine, Ellie, Miss Clavel (Madeline) *Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) *Magellan (Eureeka's Castle) *Maggie, Hamilton, and Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) *Maggie Mole (Maple Town) *Maggie Simpson *Magneto (Marvel Comics) *Maisy Mouse *Maleficent and Diaval (Disney's Maleficent) *Malfunctioning Eddie (Futurama) *Mama (Cooking Mama) *Mama Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Mama and Papa Rabbit (Maple Town) *Manda (Godzilla) *Manny, Squeezy Pants, Wrenchy Pants, Felipe, Stretch, Turner, Flicky Pants, Beamer, Dusty, Pat, Junior, Lefty, Lily, Roland, Sneeze (Handy Manny) *Majula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Marge Simpson and Patty & Selma *Margo, Edith, and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) *Marshal Mallow (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Martin Brody and Michael (first four Jaws movies) *Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Marty Mouse (Maple Town) *Marty Preston and Shiloh (book and film versions of Shiloh series) *Masked Dog (Mucha Lucha) *Master Monkey (Maple Town) *Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, and Carl (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Matilda Wormwood (Matilda) *Matt, Jackie, and Inez (Cyberchase) *Max the Dog (Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!) *Max, Ruby, Valerie, Morris, Louise, Martha, Grandma and The Huffingtons (Max & Ruby) *Max Payne *Maya and Miguel *Maya the Bee and Willy *Mayor Adam West (Family Guy) *Mayor Dandy Lion (Maple Town) *Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mayor of Imaginationland *Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Mecha-King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *Mega Man *Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legends series) *Megamind and Minion (Megamind) *Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Meowzma O' Tool (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Mermaids & Mermen *Meta Knight (Kirby series) *Metro Man (Megamind) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Miffy the Bunny *Mighty Mouse (Terrytoons) *Mike (Total Drama) *Mike Banning, Benjamin Asher (Olympus Has Fallen, London Has Fallen) *Mike Brady (The Brady Bunch) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight series) *Mike Tobacco (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Mikey Mole (Maple Town) *Miles Tails Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Milli, Geo, Bot, and Umi Car (Team Umizoomi) *Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Miss Deer (Maple Town) *Miss Spider, Squirt, Shimmer, Dragon, Bounce, Holley, Spinner, Snowdrop & Pansy, Wiggle, Ned & Ted, Stinky (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Missie Mouse (Maple Town) *Mo, Ringo, Rick, Ruby, Pop Rock, and Fannie May (Klasky-Csupo's short Rollin' Rock Starz) *Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Mog, Pinky, Little Atmark, Wolo, Catch, Miss T, Tom, Yam, and Pukadon (Super Bust-a-Move) *Mokey Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy, Little Fish, Goby (Bubble Guppies) *Mongo the Giant Gingerbread Man (Shrek 2) *Monique (Futurama) *Moofly (Wuzzle Babies) *Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) *Moose & Zee *Moosel (Wuzzles) *Morbo and Linda van Schoonhoven (Futurama) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Morgan Le Fay *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Mort Goldman & Neil Goldman (Family Guy) *Moses and Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) *Mosy the Mosasuarus (Jurassic World) *Mothra (Godzilla) *Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Mr. Badger and Mrs. Badger (Maple Town) *Mr. Bear and Mrs. Bear (Maple Town) *Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver (Maple Town) *Mr. Bill *Mr. Burns and Smithers (Simpsons) *Mr. Clean *Mr. Fox and Mrs. Fox (Maple Town) *Mr. Game & Watch (Super Smash Bros. series) *Mr Hankey (South Park) *Mr. Happy *Mr. Knack (Eureeka's Castle) *Mr. Magoo *Mr. Mole and Mrs. Mole (Maple Town) *Mr. Monopoly (Monopoly game) *Mr. Mouse and Mrs. Mouse (Maple Town) *Mr. Mucus, Mrs. Mucus, and Junior Mucus (Mucinex) *Mr. Pig and Mrs. Pig (Maple Town) *Mr. Potato Head *Mr. Raccoon and Mrs. Raccoon (Maple Town) *Mr. Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street Classics) *Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Mr. Tummnus (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Ms. Marvel (Marvel Comics) *Muffin the Mule *Mumble (Happy Feet 1 & 2) *Munchy Beaver (PB&J Otter) *Mutants (Futurama) *Mystics (The Dark Crystal) *Mystique (Marvel Comics) *Namor (Marvel Comics) *Najix *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Ned and Newton (Ned's Newt) *Ned Flanders, Rodd & Todd Flanders (The Simpsons) *Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Marvel Comics) *Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, Kearney Zzyzwicz (The Simpsons) *Ness (Earthbound) *New Mutants (Marvel Comics) *Nibblet *Nick Persons, Suzanne Kingston, Lindsey Kingston, Kevin Kingston, and Satchel Paige (Are We There Yet? and Are We Done Yet?) *Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) *Norbert and Dagget (The Angry Beavers) *Noreen (Mystic Island) *Nose Marie (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Noshishi (Kaiketsu Zorori) *Nova (Marvel Comics) *Nurse Ratchet (Futurama) *Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Nuzzle and Sizzle (The Puzzle Place) *Obelix (Asterix Comics) *Officer Dave Hanson (Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988 film)) *Officer Renee Montoya (Batman the Animated Series) *Ogdenvillians (The Simpsons) *Olie, Zowie, Spot, Mrs. Polie, Mr. Polie, and Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie) *Olaf (Frozen) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Ollie Williams (Family Guy) *Ooh and Aah *Ooklah the Mok (Thundarr the Barbarian) *Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter) *Opal Otter (PB&J Otter) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Orbit Lady (Orbit Gum Commercials) *Orcs (Warcraft) *Orco the Killer Whale (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Orko (He-man) *Oscar Otter (Maple Town) *Oso (Special Agent Oso) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Oswald the Octopus (Oswald) *Otto Man (The Simpsons) *Ovide, Saphron, Polo, Groaner, Doe, Rae, Mi, and Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) *Owen (Total Drama) *P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Pretty Bit, Potato Chip, and Putter (Popples) *Pachycephalosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Pachyrhinosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Palutena (Kid Icarus series) *Pandeaver (Wuzzles) *PaRappa the Rapper *Parasaurolophus (Prehistoric Animals) *Parry the Parallel Bird (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Party Monkey (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Pat and Stanley *Patty, Esther, and Ruth (Family Guy) *Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox *Peanut (PB&J Otter) *Pecola the Penguin (Pecola) *Peeta Mellark (The Hunger Games) *Pegasus (Greek Mythology) *Peepsqueak (Wuzzle Babies) *Penny Pig (Maple Town) *Penny Plutonium (Mucha Lucha) *Penny Proud (Proud Family) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig *Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood (Percy Jackson) *Pernell, Pete, Penny, Pianissimo, P-Pet, Pierre, Priscilla, Petunia, Paco, Paula, Peggy, Paganini, Pinky, Polly, Perry, Peabo, and Pat (PTV Park) *Perry the Platypus/Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) *Petunia (Futurama) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Perseus (Greek Mythology) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Peter Pan *Peter Porcupine (Maple Town) *Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, Mr. Tod, Squirrel Nutkin, Mrs. Rabbit, Flopsy & Mopsy, Cottontail, Mr. Bouncer *Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats) *Philip J. Fry (Futurama) *Phineas and Ferb *Phoenix (Mythology) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney series) *Phred (Noggin's 1st Mascot) *Piece Police (The Puzzle Place) *Piggypine (Wuzzles) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Pillsbury Doughboy *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Pingu (Pingu) *Pink Panther *Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) *Pinky, Tyler, Mommy, Daddy, and Mr. Guinea Pig (Pinky Dinky Doo) *Piper O'Possum (Nick Jr.) *Pippi Longstockings (The Adventures of Pippi Longstocks) *Pipsy the Mouse (Diddy Kong Racing) *Pit (Kid Icarus series) *Plesiosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Polacanthus (Prehistoric Animals) *Polaris (Marvel Comics) *Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Polly Pig (Maple Town) *Pop And Cub (Happy Tree Friends) *Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Chill, Shroomboom, Fright Rider, Sprocket, Flashwing, and Hot Dog (Skylanders: Giants) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Poron (Hoshi no Ko Poron) *Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street Classics) *President Arnold Schwarzenegger is more of clueless pawn than a villain (The Simpsons Movie) *Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Princess Daisy (Mario series) *Princess Fiona (Shrek series) *Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Princess Peach (Mario series) *Princess Zelda also known as Shiek also known as Tetra (Legend of Zelda series) *Priscilla (Rango) *Prism Break, Terrafin, Bash, and Dino-Rang (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) *Professor Frink (The Simpsons) *Professor Layton *Psyko Ferret (Klasky-Csupo's short of the same name) *Pteranodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo (Pucca) *Pulgita (Mucha Lucha) *Punchy (Hawaiian Punch mascot) *Puppling (Wuzzle Babies) *Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Putt-Putt and Pep (Putt-Putt computer game series) *Quasar (Marvel Comics) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Quawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Queen Lanolin (Go! Animate series version) *Quetzalcoatl (Aztec Mythology) *Quickdraw McGraw and Baba Looey (Hanna-Barbera) *Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) *Qulin (Chinese Mythology) *Rabbids (Rayman Raving Rabbids) *Rabbit, Christopher Robin, and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Rachel Rabbit (Maple Town) *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Rambi the Rhinoceros (Donkey Kong Country) *Rango *Randy Munchnik (Futurama) *Rapunzel *Ratchet (Transformers) *Ratchet & Clank *Rattly the Rattlesnake (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Raven (DC Comics and Teen Titans) *Raven Queen (Ever After High) *Rayman *Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Reepicheep (Chronicles of Narnia) *Reflex (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Ren and Stimpy *Reverend Lionel Preacherbot (Futurama) *Reverend Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Rexy (Jurassic Park franchise) *Rey (Star Wars) *Rhinokey (Wuzzles) *Rich Texan (The Simpsons) *Richard (The Little Engine That Could 2011 Movie) *Richard M. Nixon's Head (Futurama) *Rick, Morty, Beth, Jerry, Summer, Jessica (Rick and Morty) *Ricky Rabbit (Maple Town) *Ricky Z (Klasky-Csupo's Ricky Z Pilot) *Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *R.O.B (Robotic Operating Buddy) *Robot Chicken *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Robot Monkey Team (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *Robin (Male & Female) (Fire Emblem) *Robin Hood *Rock and Spud (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Rocko the Rockhopper (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rocko, Filburt and Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rockety Rocket *Rocky and Bullwinkle (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Rodan (Godzilla) *Rodney (Total Drama) *Rogue (Marvel Comics) *Roller Brawl, Countdown, Slobber Tooth, Bumble Blast, Pop Thorn, Zoo Lou, Scorp, Star Strike, Rip Tide, Wind-Up, Grim Creeper, Smolderdash, Dune Bug, Fryno, Scratch and Punk Shock (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Ron Stoppable wearing a half-face gas mask *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Restaurant) *Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mama Koala, Papa Koala, Mimi Rabbit, Floppy Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, Mr. Penguin, Mrs. Penguin, the Penguin Family triplets, Betty Koala, Weather, Maki-Maki, Duckbill, Miss Lewis, Kiwi, Mr. Mayor, Mr. Curator, Dr. Flight, Mr. Flash, Cosmo, Diana, The Ringmaster, Uncle Mailman, Dr. Nose, Mr. Steam, Captain Briney, Station Master, and Mingle (Adventures of the Little Koala) *Roosevelt Franklin (Sesame Street Classics) *Rosalina and Lumas (Mario series) *Rousso (Wimzie's House) *Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Roxie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Russell (Happy Tree Friends) *Rusty, Ruby, Ray, Whirly, Crush, Jack, Botasaur, Bytes (Rusty Rivets) *Rusty Old Engine also known as Jebadiah also known as Rusty (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Ruth Powers (The Simpsons) *Ruthie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Ryan and Stephanie (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Robo-Dog, Everest, Tracker (PAW Patrol) *Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter series) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn all wearing poison-shielding masks *Sal (Futurama) *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sam (Total Drama) *Sam, Clover, and Alex (Totally Spies) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Sam the Super-Automated Robot (Sesame Street Classics) *Samey (Total Drama) *Samus / Zero Suit Samus (Metroid series) *Santa Claus *Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Frosty the Snowman, Christmas Elves, Rudolph, Dancer, Dasher, Donner, Blitzen, Vixen, Prancer, Comet, and Cupid *Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) *Sarah Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) *Satyrs (Greek Mythology) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) *Scooby-Doo wearing a surgical mask *Scootch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Scout, Soldier, Pryo, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy (Team Fortress 2) *Scruffy Scruffington (Futurama) *Sea Captain (The Simpsons) *Seamus (Family Guy) *Sean Devlin (The Saboteur) *Selene (Underworld series) *Sergeant Butch Kowalski (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Seven Little Monsters *Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Shakey Sanchez (The Muppets) *Shaun the Sheep, Bitzer, Farmer, Timmy, Timmy's Mum, Pidsley, Pigs, Bull, Ducks, Flock (Shaun the Sheep) *Shauna Chalmers (The Simpsons) *Shawn (Total Drama) *She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Sherlock Hemlock (Sesame Street Classics) *Sherri & Terri (The Simpsons) *Shiny New Passenger Engine also known as Farnsworth the Diesel also known as Shiny New Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Shirley, Keith, Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy Partridge (The Partridge Family) wearing surgical masks *Shiva (Mythology) *Shrek *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Sideshow Mel (The Simpsons) *Sideswipe (Transformers) *Sierra (Total Drama) *Sigmund the Sea Monster *Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil series) *Sir Didymus and Ambrosious (Labyrinth) *Sir Klank (Eureeka's Castle) *Sirens (Greek Mythology) *Skeletal Warriors *Skids & Mudflap (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Skippy Squirrel (Maple Town) *Skowl (Wuzzles) *Sky (Total Drama) *Sleipnir (Norse Mythology) *Slimey the Worm (Sesame Street Classics) *Slurms (Eureeka's Castle) *Sly Cooper *Smurfs *Smurfette *Snarf (ThunderCats) *Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) *Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, and Knight Mare (Skylanders: Trap Team) *Sniffles the Anteater (Happy Tree Friends) *Snoopy (Peanuts) *Snowball V (The Simpsons) *Snowpea (Mucha Lucha) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Sofia the First, Prince James, Princess Amber, Clover the Rabbit, Jane & Ruby (Sofia the First) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonya Blade (Mortal Combat) *Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Warnado, and Lightning Rod (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Sonny (Cocoa Puffs) *Sonny Koufax (Big Daddy) *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, and Scampi (Sooty) *Sora, Kairi and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Space Dad (Megamind) *Spanky Ham (Drawn Together) *Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Spongebob SquarePants *Spoons (Rango) *Spritz T. Cat (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Spyro the Dragon *Squawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country) *Squeaks the Monkey (Littlest Pet Shop 1985) *Squeaky-Voiced Teen (The Simpsons) *Squire Squirrel and Mrs. Squirrel (Maple Town) *Squirrel Girl (Marvel Comics) *Squitter the Spider (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Staci (Total Drama) *Stan Smith (American Dad) *Stanley (Stanley) *Starboost (Marvel Comics) *Starfire (DC comics and Teen Titans) *Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook and Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Stegosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Steve (Minecraft) *Storm (Marvel Comics) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Strider Hiryu *Stu Miley (Monkeybone) *Stu the Dog (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Styracosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Suicide Squad (Harley Quinn, Joker, Deadshot, El Diablo, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, Katana, Slipknot, Rick Flag) *Super Best Friends Forever *Superintendent Charlie (Go! Animate) *Superman *Super MechaGodzilla (Godzilla) *Susan Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) wearing a poison-shielding mask *Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Suzie Squirrel (Maple Town) *Sven (Mystic Island) *Swanky Kong *Sweetums (The Muppets) *Taj the Elephant (Diddy Kong Racing) *Tammy (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Tarzan *Teddy Daniels (Shutter Island) *Teddy Ruxpin *Telly Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Terminator (T-800 & T-850) (The Terminator) *Terra, Ventus and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *The Amazing Mumford (Sesame Street Classics) *The Backyardigans *The Beast/Prince Adam (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *The Brown Hornet (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *The Burger King *The Burger King Kids Club Gang *The Cat in the Hat *The Clearcutter (Futurama) *The Count Von Count (Sesame Street Classics) *The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *The Danger Rangers *The Dinger (Sesame Street Classics) *The Fazoobs (The Muppets) *The Fishtones (Eureeka's Castle) *The Flash (DC Comics) *The Flea (Mucha Lucha) *The Flock (Angry Birds) *The Get Along Gang *The Giant (Eureeka's Castle) *The Gromble (Aah! Real Monsters) *The Honkers (Sesame Street Classics) *The Hulk (Marvel Comics) *The Jolly Green Giant *The Letter People *The Lollipop King *The Lone Ranger *The Lorax *The Masked Unit (Futurama) *The Mole (Happy Tree Friends) *The Mutations (The Muppets) *The Nahasapeemapetilon Octoplets (The Simpsons) *The Peanuts Gang (Peanuts) *The Punisher (Marvel Comics) *The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) *The Thornberry Family (The Wild Thornberrys) *The Three Musketeers *The Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *The Vultures (Disney's The Jungle Book) *The Wiener Squad (Klasky-Csupo's short Wiener Squad) *The Wiggles *The Wildwood Family, the Babblebrook Family, the Chestnut Family, the Thistlethorn Family, the Evergreen Family, the Timbertop Family, and the Waters Family (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *The Yip-Yip Martians (Sesame Street Classics) *Thog (The Muppets) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Thor (Marvel Comics) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Tik-Tok (Return to Oz) *Tiki the Kiwi, Phee-Phee, and the other Kiwis (The NewZealand Story) *Tim, Moby, and Annie (BrainPOP) *Timber the Tiger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Timothy, Yoko, Charles, Doris, Grace, Fritz, Lilly, Nora, Frank and Frank, Claude, and Mrs. Jenkins (Timothy Goes to School) *Tintin and Snowy Milou (The Adventures of Tin Tin) *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies) *Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish (The Weekenders) *Tiny Kong *Tiny Tim (Futurama) *Tip and Dash (Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Tiptup the Turtle (Diddy Kong Racing) *Toad & Toadette (Mario series) *Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, and Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Todd and Craig (CollegeHumor's Dinosaur Office) *Tom and Jen (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Tom and Jerry *Tom Tucker (Family Guy) *Tommy, Tallulah, Lopsiloo, Tooteroo, Spring Chicks, Pufferty, Mccoggins, Hopparoo, Chikidee, Madame au lait, Battersby (Tickety Toc) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Toon Link (Legend of Zelda series) *Toot Braunstein (Drawn Together) *Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Topher (Total Drama) *Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) *Townsfolks (Rango) *Toy Clown also known as Rollo also known as Beverly (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Toy Train also known as Georgia also known as Red Engine also known as Engine 35 (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, and Ninjini (Skylanders: Giants) *Trent (Total Drama) *Triceratops (Prehistoric Animals) *Tricia Takanawa (Family Guy) *Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drobot, and Drill Sergeant (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Trix Rabbit *Tron Fighter (Tron film, Disney) *Truman, LaBrea, Stanley, Franklin, Marshall, and Dak (Dino Babies) *TT the Stopwatch (Diddy Kong Racing) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Tugg (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Tupuxuara (Prehistoric Animals) *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland) *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Twinkie the Kid (Mascot for Twinkies) *Twinkle, Dooby, Marigold, Twinkle's Mom and Dad, Poppy, and Charlie (Klasky-Csupo's short Twinkle) *Tycoon (Wuzzles) *Tyg, Pammy, Digger, Rick, Bogey, and Kip (Shirt Tales) *Tyler (Total Drama) *Uncle Quigley (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Uncle Remus (Song of the South) *Uncle Travelling Matt Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Unicorn (Mythology) *Union Jack (Marvel Comics) *URL and Smitty (Futurama) *Uter Zorker (The Simpsons) *V.I.N.CENT (Disney's The Black Hole) *Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom) *Varan (Godzilla) *Vault Boy (Fallout) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Vision (Marvel Comics) *Vito Scaletta & Joe Barbaro (Mafia II) *Viv the Rabbit (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Voltron (Voltron) *Waffles (Rango) *Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Wallace and Gromit *War Machine (Marvel Comics) *Warden (Megamind) *Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Rubble Rouser, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet and Doom Stone (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Wasp (Marvel Comics) *Webster (Eureeka's Castle) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Wendell Borton (The Simpsons) *Wendy (Wendy's Mascot) *White Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Whopper (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Wii Fit Trainer *Wild Thing (Where The Wild Things Are) *Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Willy DuWitt (Bucky O'Hare) *Wimzie (Wimzie's House) *Windy Woo (Naughty Naughty Pets) *Winky the Frog (Donkey Kong Country) *Winnie the Pooh *Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) *Wiser (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Wrecking Ball, Voodood, and Double Trouble (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Wrinkly Kong *Wolverine (Marvel Comics) *Woody Woodpecker *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Woolly Mammoth (Prehistoric Animals) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Prehistoric Animals) *Woolrus (Wuzzles) *Woxee (Wuzzle Babies) *Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *X-23 (Marvel Comics) *X and Zero (Megaman X series) *Xandir P. Wifflebottom (Drawn Together) *Yabba, Stripey, Harriet, Otus, Paxton, Kid, Finlay, Mittens, Ruffy, Bumpy, Osbourne, Apricot (Timmy Time) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Yaya (Wimzie's House) *Yoda (Star Wars franchise) *Yoshi (Super Mario) *Zack, Quack, and Kira (Zack & Quack) *Zack and Wiki *Zapp Brannigan & Kiff (Futurama) *Zeek and Leo (Klasky-Csupo's short Zeek & Leo) *ZeFronk (Tasty Time with ZeFronk) *ZimZim, Zoo, and Dot (Operation Dalmatian: Fun with Letters) *Zoey (Total Drama) *Zoidberg (Futurama) *Zooter, Ellyvan, Bungo, Taxicrab, Caria, Crocker, Hippobus, The Beetlebugs, Lance, Bobby, Dozer, Miss Jolly, Toadhog (Jungle Junction) *Zorba the Cat (Lucky and Zorba) *Zorori *Zorro and Tornado (Zorro film series) Characters of the Evil Side *6th Graders *Aamir Barkawi (London Has Fallen) *Abominable Snowman (Himalayan Mythology) *Abomination (Marvel Comics) *Absorbing Man (Marvel Comics) *Acrocanthosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Adolf Hitler (Nazi Germany) *Ahuizotl (Mexican Mythology) *Air-Walker (Marvel Comics) *Ajax aka Francis (Marvel Comics) *Akuma/Gouki (Street Fighter II) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) *Alchemist also known as The Skeleton King also known as The Skeleton King Worm (The Skeleton King and Dark One Worm) also known as Crystal Skull Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Aldrich Killian (Marvel Comics) *Alejandro (Total Drama) *Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) *Alien (Signs) *Aliens (Attack the Block) *Aliens (Gareth Edwards' Monsters) *Alien Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Alice (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Alma Wade (F.E.A.R. Trilogy) *Allosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare) *Amphisbaena (Greek Mythology) *Angel Marie (The Muppets) *Angela Baker (Sleepaway Camp film series) *Angelica Pickles and Fluffy (Rugrats) *Annabelle the Doll (The Conjuring, Annabelle, Annabelle 2) *Anton Tobias' Hands (Idle Hands) *Apep (Egyptian Mythology) *Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) *Archangel (Marvel Comics) *Ares (DC Comics) *Army of Giant Spiders (Eight Legged Freaks) *Arnim Zola (Marvel Comics) *Ash Williams (Evil Dead) *Audrey Jr. (Little Shop of Horrors) *Awful BeBad, Geek, and Whiner (Little Clowns of Happytown) *Azhi Dhaka (Persian Folklore) *Azog (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *Baba Yaga (Folklore) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Bamboo Spider (Kong: Skull Island) *Bane (DC Comics) *Banshees (Folklore) *Baraka (Mortal Combat) *Bark Beetle (Kong: Skull Island) *Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) *Barricade (Transformers) *Baryonyx (Prehistoric Animals) *Bathseba Sherman (The Conjuring) *Battra (Godzilla) *Beautiful Day Monster (The Muppets) *Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as a human *Betelgeuse *Behemoth (The Muppets) *Belial Bradley (Basket Case) *Bennings-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Bertram (Family Guy) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood) *Big Brain (Futurama) *Big Mean Carl (The Muppets) *Bigfoot (Abominable) *Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Billy (Dead Silence) *Biollante (Godzilla) *Black Cat (Marvel Comics) *Black Dodge Charger (Wheels of Terror) *Black Dog (Folklore) *Black Dog (The Muppets) *Black Lake Crocodiles (Lake Placid film series) *Black Manta (DC Comics) *Black Sheep and Weresheep (Black Sheep (2006)) *Blackout (Tranformers) *Blade, Pinhead, Jester, Tunneler, Six-Shooter, Leech Woman, Torch, Decapitron, Totem, Ninja, Kahn, Kamikaze, Bombshell, Blitzkreig, Weremacht, Tank, Mephisto, Homunculus, Freak, Cyclops, Retro-Blade, Dr. Teeth, Retro-Pinhead, Retro-Six-Shooter, Drill Sergeant, Drac (Puppet Master film series) *Blair-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Blind Pew (The Muppets) *Blob (Marvel Comics) *Blue Frackle (The Muppets) *Bluto (Popeye) *Bobo (Ovide and the Gang) *Bon Mucho (LocoRoco) *Bonecrusher (Transformers) *Bones and Lumpy (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Boogeyman (Folklore) *Boom Boom (Mario series) *Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Boris the Animal (Men in Black 3) *Bowser (Mario series) *Bowser Jr. (Mario series) *Brain Spawn (Futurama) *Brat (Wuzzles) *Brawl (Transformers) *Br'er Bear *Br'er Fox *Bullseye (Marvel Comics) *Bunyip (Australian Folklore) *Buru (Himalayan Mythology) *Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) *Calendar Man (DC Comics) *Calico (The Muppets) *Camazotz (Mythology) *Canadian Devil (South Park) *Candlejack (Freakazoid cartoon) *Candyman (Candyman) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Captain Pollution (Captain Planet) *Card Soldiers (Alice's Adventure in Wonderland) *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *Carnotaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Carter-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Catwoman (DC Comics) *Cave Bear (Prehistoric Animals) *Cave Monster (The Cave) *Cavity Creeps (old Crest Commercial) *Cecil Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Celebrities (South Park) *Centipede-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Cerastes (Mythology) *Ceratosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Cerberus (Greek Mythology) *Cetus (Greek Mythology) *Chairman Drek (Ratchet and Clank) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charlene McGee (Firestarter) *Cheetah (DC comics) *Chester V (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Chet Butler (The Cleveland Show) *Chicken Zombies (Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead) *Chimera (Greek Mythology) *Chinche (Evil Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Christine (Stephen King's Christine) *Chucky (Child's Play franchise) *Chupacabra (Mexican Mythology) *Cindy Slam (Mucha Lucha) *Clayton (Disney's Tarzan) *Clone Stan Marsh (South Park) *Cloverfield (Cloverfied (2008)) *Clown Doll (Poltergeist (1982 / 2015)) *Clowns *Clu (TRON: Legacy) *Clueless Morgan (The Muppets) *Clyde and Elton (Cinemark) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Cockatrice (Folklore) *Colchis Bull (Greek Mythology) *Colonel Nelec (Super 8) *Condiment King (DC Comics) *Connie D'Amico (Family Guy) *Constantine (The Muppets) *Consuela (Eight Legged Freaks) *Cooper (Super 8) *Cottonmouth (Marvel Comics) *Count Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) *Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Covenant (Halo) *Crab People (South Park) *Cranks (Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials) *Cranky the Crane (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Creature from the Black Lagoon (Creature from the Black Lagoon) *Creature from the Haunted Sea (Creature from the Haunted Sea) *Creatures of the Mist (Stephen King's The Mist) *Creepers (Minecraft) *Crocosaur (Wuzzles) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Cryolophosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Cthulhu (Australian Folklore) *Cujo (Stephen King's Cujo) *Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang) *Cybertron (Transformers: Dark of the Moon & Transformers: The Last Knight) *Cy-bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cyclops (Greek Mythology) *Cylon Centurion (Battlestar Galactica) *Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Dakotazoid (Total Drama) *Damien Thorn (The Omen) *Danny Dingo (Blinky Bill) *Darcy, Icy, and Stormy (Winx Club) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Dark Bowser (Mario) *Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus series) *Darkseid (DC comics) *Darla Dimple and Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Dave (Total Drama) *David Zellaby and Friends (Village of the Damned) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Dawn Bellwether (Disney's Zootopia) *Deacon (Prometheus) *Dead Tom (The Muppets) *Death Bed (Death Bed: The Bed That Eats) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Delilah the Lizard (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Demonic Toys *Demons *Destoroyah (Godzilla) *Demolisher (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Devastator (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Diablo the Raven (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Diamondback (Marvel Comics) *Diana Walter (Lights Out) *Diane Simmons (Family Guy) *Dilophosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Dimetrodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Dimorphodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Dingbats (Wuzzles) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diesel the Diesel Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Djinn (Wishmaster film series) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) *Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) *Dolly (Dolly Dearest) *Dolph Starbeam in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Don Memberberry (South Park) *Donald Trump (US President) *Donny (The Cleveland Show) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) *Dorkus and Pinter (Planet Sheen) *Dormammu (Marvel Comics) *Douche (Sausage Party) *Dracula (Dracula: Year Zero) *Dragon (Reign of Fire) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Drake's Little Stooges (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Driller (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Dry Bones (Mario series) *Dry Bowser (Mario series) *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) *Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) *Dr. Go (Cyborg Kuro-chan) *Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence (Ratchet & Clank series) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Dr. Sloth (NeoPets) *Duchess Swan (Ever After High) *Duke Sigmund Igthorn (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Echidna (Greek Mythology) *Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden mascot) *Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) *Edith (Crimson Peak) *Edna Krabappel in her zombie form (The Simpsons) *Edvard-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Eebee aka Evil Bong (Evil Bong) *Eight-Armed Willy (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Electro (Marvel Comics) *El Coyote (Bordertown) *El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *El Malefico (Mucha Lucha: The Return Of El Malefico) *El Nino Loco *El Pollito (Despicable Me 2) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Enchantress (DC Comics) *Elwood O'Neil (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Emperor Otto (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Erymanthian Boar (Greek Mythology) *Eva (Total Drama) *Evanora (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) *Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Evil Trees (Family Guy) *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Fang the Amphibious Shark (Total Drama) *Fats (Magic (1978)) *Feathers McGraw (Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers) *Female Crocodile (Lake Placid) *Fenrir (Norse Mythology) *Feral Ezekiel (Total Drama) *Feral Dogs (The Breed) *Feral Dogs (The Pack) *Fireys (Labyrinth) *First Born Son, Torso, Bound Woman, Withered Lover, Torn Prince, Angry Princess, Pilgrimess, Great Child and The Dire Mother, Hammer, Jackal, Juggernaut, Broken Heart (Thir13en Ghosts) *Flexo (Futurama) *Flock of Killer Birds (The Birds) *Flood (Halo) *Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Fomorians (Mythology) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Frank Grime's Ghost (The Simpsons) *Frankenstein (Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) *Franky and Spike (Noozles) *Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Feathered Velociraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Fenrir (Mythology) *Fnog (Futurama) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Frenzy (Transformers) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Fritz the Rapping Dog (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Frizard (Wuzzles) *Frost Giants (Marvel Comics) *Fu Manchu (The Zayat Kiss) *Fungila (Super Bust-a-Move) *Furies (Greek Mythology) *Gabara (Godzilla) *Gage Creed (Pet Sematary) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Galvatron (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Gargons (Teenagers from Outer Space) *Garthim (The Dark Crystal) *Gaston, LeFou, and his Buddies (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Gatorpossum (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *Geldon (South Park) *General Grievous *General Zod (DC Comics) *Gentleman Ghost (DC Comics) *George Jr. (Lake Placid 2) *Ghosts (Pac-Man) *Ghostface (Scream) *Ghouls *Giant Cockroaches (Bug Buster) *Giant Sea Scorpion (Amphibious (2010)) *Giant Shrews (The Killer Shrews) *Giant Skull Crawler (Kong: Skull Island) *Giant Unattractive Monster (Futurama) *Gigan (Godzilla) *Ginger Separatist Movement (South Park) *Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Gleeman Vox (Ratchet: Deadlocked) *Goblins (Labyrinth) *Gogmagog (Mythology) *Gollum (The Lord of the Rings Trilogy) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Graboid (Tremors) *Gracie (Lake Placid 2) *Grand Pumpkin (The Simpsons) *Grandma Stuffum (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Green Frackle (The Muppets) *Green Goblins (Norman and Harry Osborne) (Marvel Comics) *Gregory (Gregory Horror Show) *Gremlins (Gremlins 1 & 2) *Grendel (Norse Mythology) *Grievers (The Maze Runner) *Griggs-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Grim Reaper *Guinea Creatures *Gyaos (Gamera) *Hades (Disney's Hercules) *Hannibal Lector *Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck (Stephen King's Maximum Overdrive) *Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *Harpies (Greek Mythology) *Harold "Stretch" Joseph (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Harry Warden (My Bloody Valentine) *Harvester Aliens (Skyline) *Harvester Queen (Independence Day: Resurgence) *Harvester Soldiers (Independence Day: Resurgence) *Headless Horseman (Sleepy Hollow) *Heather (Total Drama Island) *Hecatoncheires (Greek Mythology) *Hedorah (Godzilla) *Heff Heffalump the Elephant and Stan Woozle the Weasel (New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken series) *Henry Evans (The Good Son) *Henry Kane (Poltergeist) *Herb Overkill (Minions) *Hobo (Hobo With a Shotgun) *Homer (Near Dark) *Horny the Clown (Drive-Thru) *Hungarian Horntail (Harry Potter) *Hydra (Greek Mythology) *Hyperion (Marvel Comics) *Hypnotoad (Futurama) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Iggy Koopa (Mario series) *Igor (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Immortan Joe (Mad Max: Fury Road) *Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *Isaac Chroner (Children of the Corn) *Jack Frost (Jack Frost (1997) and Jack Frost: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman) *Jack Torrance (Stephen King's The Shining) *Jacques and Josee (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Jade Green Hunchback Frackle (The Muppets) *Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) *Jareth (Labyrinth) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Jeffery Fecalman (Family Guy) *Jen Masterson, Caitlin Cooke, Nikki Wong, Jonesy Garcia, Wyatt Williams, the Khaki Clones, Ron the Rent-a-Cop, Coach Halder, Yummy Mummy, Stanley, Darth, Julie, Tricia Holmes, Gwen, Mandy, Marlowe, Serena, Wayne, Talon, and other Galeria workers and patrons in their zombie forms (6teen) *Jerry Atric (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Jersey Devil (Mythology) *Jigsaw (Saw film series) *Jimbo Jones in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Jo (Total Drama) *John Fitzgerald (The Revenant) *Jonas-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Jormungand (Norse Mythology) *Joseph Stalin (USSR) *Joshua Cairn (Joshua (2007)) *Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) *Juliette-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Jumper, Trapdoor, Tarantula, and Orbweaver (Eight Legged Freaks) *Justin (Total Drama) *Kaitlins (The Simpsons) *Kang & Kodos (The Simpsons) *Kang Yeonsak (Olympus Has Fallen) *Kano (Mortal Kombat) *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Kaos and Glumshanks (Skylanders series) *Kaprosuchus (Prehistoric Animals) *Kasai Rex (African Mythology) *Katze (Super Bust-a-Move) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) *Kearney Zzyzwicz in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Kenny Hampson (Terror Train) *Kevin (Split (2017 film) *Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek Into Darkness) *Killbots (Chopping Mall) *Killbots (Futurama) *Killer Condom (Killer Condom) *Killer Croc (DC Comics) *Killer Dolphin 1 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 10 (disguised as Frank Grimes Jr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 11 (disguised as Rex Banner) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 12 (disguised as Dexter Colt) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 13 (disguised as Jack Lassen) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 14 (disguised as Hank Scorpio) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 15 (disguised as Judge Constance Harm) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 16 (disguised as Francine Rhenquist) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 17 (disguised as Mr. Lyle Lanley) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 18 (disguised as LT Smash) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 19 (disguised as Dr. Colossus) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 2 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 20 (disguised as Frankie the Squealer) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 3 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 4 (disguised as Lucille Botz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 5 (disguised as Frank Grimes Sr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 6 (disguised as Snake Jailbird) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 7 (disguised as Fat Tony) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 8 (disguised as Nelson Muntz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 9 (disguised as Jessica Lovejoy) (The Simpsons) *Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988 film)) *Killer Krusty Doll (The Simpsons) *Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog *Killer Tomatoes (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Killjoy (Killjoy) *King Boo (Mario series) *King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *King Dedede (Kirby) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong series) *King Pig (Angry Birds) *King Snorky (The Simpsons) *Kingpin (Marvel Comics) *Kirby Cat (Maple Town) *Koba (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) *Kongamato (African Mythology) *Korath (Marvel Comics) *Kothoga (The Relic) *Kraken (Greek Mythology) *Krampus (Krampus (2015)) *Krampus' Elves (Krampus (2015)) *Krampus' Toys (Der Klown, Pertcha, Tik-Tok, Teddy Klaue, and Nutcracker) (Krampus (2015)) *Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Kraven the Hunter (Marvel Comics) *Kronos (Greek Mythology) *Kumonga & Kamacuras (Godzilla) *Kurse (Marvel Comics) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Ladon (Greek Mythology) *Lambton Worm (Mythology) *Lamia (Greek Mythology) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Larry Koopa (Mario series) *Laserbeak (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Laufey (Marvel Comics) *Lava-Breathing Tarantulas (Lavalantula) *Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series) *Leland Lizard (The Get Along Gang) *Lemmy Koopa (Mario series) *Lennart Bedrager (South Park) *Lernaean Hydra (Greek Mythology) *Leslie Meyers (South Park) *Leviathan *Lex Luthor (DC comics) *Lifty & Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *Lizard (Marvel Comics) *Loch Ness Monster (Scottish Mythology) *Lockdown (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Comics) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) *Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Lrrr and Ndnd (Futurama) *Lubdan the Leprachaun (Leprechaun film series) *Lucius Heinous IIV (Jimmy Two Shoes) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Mario series) *Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson) *Lumpy, Clumpy, and Dumpy (Krampus (2015)) *Luncheon Counter Monster (The Muppets) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) *M.U.T.O. (Godzilla (2014)) *Mad Monty (The Muppets) *Makhai (Wrath of the Titans) *Mal (Total Drama All-Stars) *Male Crocodile (Lake Placid) *Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent's Goons (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Malekith (Marvel Comics) *Mama (Mama (2013)) *Man-Bat (DC Comics) *Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) *ManBearPig *Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique (Totally Spies) *Mannikins of Horror (Asylum (1972)) *Manticore (Persian and Indian Mythology) *Mao Zedong (China) *Marley Roderick (30 Days of Night) *Martha (Lake Placid 2) *Martians (Mars Attacks!) *Martin Brisby (Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Marty Rantzen (Slaughter High) *Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Masked Toilet (Mucha Lucha) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros. Series) *Master Sargeant Sam Harper (Uncle Sam) *Matt Cordell (Maniac Cop Trilogy) *Max (Lake Placid 2) *Max (Total Drama) *Max 3000 (Man's Best Friend) *Mayor (Yogi Bear (2010)) *McNasty's Guard Dogs (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Mean Mama (The Muppets) *MechaGodzilla 1 & 2 (Godzilla) *Mecha-Streisand 2010 (South Park) *Medusa (Greek Mythology) *Medusa (Clash of the Titans) *Megabyte (ReBoot) *Megaguirus (Godzilla) *Megalon (Godzilla) *Megatron (Transformers) *Michael Chertoff (South Park) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Mingey and Gary (South Park) *Minotaur (Greek Mythology) *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mister Babadook (The Babadook) *Misterioso Grande (Mucha Lucha) *Mngwa (African Mythology) *Mo Frackle (The Muppets) *Moby Dick (based on the novel of the same name) *Mojas (LocoRoco) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Mokele-Mbembe (African Mythology) *Mom (Futurama) *Mombi (Return to Oz) *Mongolian Death Worm (Mongolian Mythology) *Monkeybone (Monkeybone) *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah (Godzilla) *Mordred (Excalibur) *Morgana (Disney's The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Morgawr (European Mythology) *Morlock (The Time Machine) *Morton J. Koopa (Mario series) *Mother Gothel (Disney's Tangled) *Mr. Barron (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) *Mr. Bun Bun (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mr. Burns' Goons also known as Joey Crusher and Lowblow (The Simpsons) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *Mr. Pickles (Happy Tree Friends) *Muammar Gaddafi *Mumm-ra (Thundercats) *Muslim Terrorists *Mutant Turkeys (South Park) *Mutants *Mutated Children (The Brood (1979)) *Mysterio (Marvel Comics) *Nagas (Mythology) *Nandi Bear (African Mythology) *Nanny Skexis (South Park) *Nazi Gremany *Nazi Mutants (An American Werewolf in London) *Nazi Party *Nazi Soldiers *Nazi Staff *Nazi Zombies *Nazi Z0mbies (Dead Snow) *Nebula (Marvel Comics) *Nefera de Nile (Monster High) *Nemean Lion (Greek Mythology) *Nemesis (Resident Evil series) *Nemesis Prime (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Nightmare (Marvel Comics) *Nilbogs (Troll 2) *Nome King (Return to Oz) *Nomes (Return to Oz) *Norman Bates (Psycho films) *Norris-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Norwegian Dog (John Carpenter's The Thing and the prequel of the same name) *Nuckelavee (Orkney Folklore) *Nudist Alien Scammers (Nudar, Schlump, and Fleb) (Futurama) *Octalus (Deep Rising) *Ogden Wernstrom (Futurama) *Ogopogo (Mythology) *Ogres *Old Tom (The Muppets) *Onaga (Mortal Kombat) *One-Eyed Sally (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Oni (Japanese Mythology) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Orc (The Lord of the Rings) *Orga (Godzilla) *Orthus (Greek Mythology) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street Classics) *Oviraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Owlmen *Packbat (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *Palmer-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Pazuzu (The Exorcist) *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Pennywise (Stephen King's It) *Perytons (Greek Mythology) *Petey Piranha (Mario series) *Phalanx (Demon's Crest) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Pink Frackle (The Muppets) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio's Revenge) *Piranha Plants (Mario series) *Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Poison Cackler (Fraggle Rock) *Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Polly Lobster (The Muppets) *Predalien (Alien vs. Predator) *Predator (Predator series) *Prince Hans (Disney's Frozen) *Professor Pinchworm (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Professor Ratigan (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective) *Project Stan (Futurama) *Psylocke (Marvel Comics) *Pterodactylus (Kong: Skull Island) *Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead (1989 film)) *Purge Activists (The Purge Trilogy) *Purple Frackle (The Muppets) *Pyro (Marvel Comics) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) *Queen of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Queen Spider (South Park) *Ragnarok (Marvel Comics) *Ramarak (Kong: Skull Island) *Rampage (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Rat Lauer (The Cleveland Show) *Ravage (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Ray Erikson (Mansquito) *Real Old Tom (The Muppets) *Red Skull (Marvel Comics) *Reedman (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Regan MacNeil (The Exorcist (1973)) *Reptilians *Rhino (Marvel Comics) *Rhoda Penmark (The Bad Seed) *Ripto (Spyro series) *Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) *Ro-Man (Robot Monster) *Robert the Doll (Robert) *Robert the Tire (Rubber) *Roberto (Futurama) *Robot Devil (Futurama) *Robot Elders (Futurama) *Robot Mafia (Futurama) *Robot Santa Claus (Futurama) *Roc (Persian Folklore) *Rock Soldiers and Stone Warriors (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as a human *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) *Roscoe & DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *Rottweiler (Rottweiler (2004)) *Roy Koopa (Mario series) *Rude Dexter and Rude Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Ryujin (Japanese Mythology) *Saber Tooth Tiger (Prehistoric Animals) *Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) *Saddam Hussein (South Park) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Sam (Trick 'r Treat) *Samara Morgan (The Ring) *Sander-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Sandman (Marvel Comics) *Sandworm (Greek Mythology) *Santa Claus Trio (Santa's Slay, Silent Night, Deadly Night, and Silent Night) *Satan Man (Satan's Little Helper) *Satan (South Park) disguised himself as Big Rat (Lucky and Zorba) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Scar (Disney's The Lion King) *Scarab (Mummies Alive) *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Scarlett (Total Drama) *Scott (Total Drama) *Scorpiochs (Clash of the Titans) *Scorpion (Mortal Combat) *Scorponok (Transformers) *Scott Tenorman (South Park) *Scrap (The Big Garage) *Sea Serpent (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader) *Sentinels (Marvel Comics) *Sentinel Prime (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Seymour Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Shan Yu (Disney's Mulan) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Sharktopus (Sharktopus) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Shocker (Marvel Comics) *Shockwave (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) *Simon the Monster Hunter (Aah! Real Monsters) *Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog) *Sindel (Mortal Kombat) *Sinistar *Sir Oswald (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) *Skeksis (The Dark Crystal) *Skeletal Warriors *Skeletor (He-man) *Skull Crawler (Kong: Skull Island) *Skull Kid & Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) *Sledge (Power Rangers Dino Charge) *Sleestaks (Land of the Lost) *Smaug (The Hobbit Trilogy) *Snow Beast (Krampus (2015)) *Snowmen (Krampus (2015)) *Soundwave (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) *Sphinx (Egyptian Mythology) *Spinosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Splinter (Splinter) *Split Face (John Carpenter's The Thing and the prequel of the same name) *Spotted Dick (The Muppets) *Stabbington Brothers (Disney's Tangled) *Starscream (Transformers) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) *Storm Troopers (Star Wars) *Stygian Witches (Clash of the Titans) *Stymphalian Birds (Greek Mythology) *Sugar (Total Drama) *Sugarplum Fairy (The Cabin in the Woods) *Super Adventure Club (South Park) *Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble) *Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) *Suzie (May (2002)) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *T-800 (Terminator film series) *T-1000 (Terminator film series) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Tall Man (Phantasm film series) *Tarasque (Mythology) *Tamatoa (Disney's Moana) *Taz (Looney Tunes) *Te Ka (Disney's Moana) *Team Rocket (Pokemon series) *Ted Radford (Midnight Movie) *Tentacles the Dog-face Octopus (Legend of the Titanic) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *The Ape Man (Night of the Bloody Apes) *The Asset (Jason Bourne) *The Bear (Total Drama) *The Blob *The Cabin in the Woods Monsters (The Cabin in the Woods) *The Car (The Car) *The Career Tributes (The Hunger Games) *The Cat Brothers (Palm Town) *The Chickencow *The Children (Stephen King's Children of the Corn) *The Circus Bros. (Blinky Bill) *The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) *The Dogs (Dogs (1976)) *The Dolls (Dolls (1987)) *The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *The Fat in the Hat (The Simpsons) *The Firefly Family (Rob Zombie's House of 1,000 Corpses) *The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse *The Gingerdead Man (The Gingerdead Man film series) *The Grinch (Dr Seuss' How the Grinch that Stole Christmas) *The Hacker (Cyberchase) *The Headless Horseman *The Horned King (Disney's The Black Cauldron) *The Jester (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *The Joker (DC Comics) *The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) *The Knights Of Standards and Practices (South Park) *The Lobe (Freakazoid cartoon) *The Mangler (The Mangler) *The Monarch, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Gary, Henchman 24, Speedy (The Venture Bros.) *The Monster (Under the Bed) *The Mummy (Egyptian Mythology) *The O'Neil Brothers (Grand Theft Auto 5) *The Penguin (DC Comics) *The Riddler (DC Comics) *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *The Scarecrow (DC Comics) *The Scorpion King (The Mummy Returns) *The Slydales (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *The Trolls (The World of David the Gnome) *The White Buffalo (The White Buffalo) *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *The Wicked Witch of the West and Nikko (The Wizard of Oz) *The Wicked Wizard (Adventures of the Little Koala) *The Witch (The Witch) *The Wolfman *The Woodland Critters *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Thunderbird (American Mythology) *Tighten (Megamind) *Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks (Mucha Lucha) *Titans (Attack On Titan) *Titans (Greek Mythology) *Titanosaurus (Godzilla) *Toad Air Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Toad Storm Troopers (Bucky O'Hare) *Toadborg (Bucky O'Hare) *Todd Bowden (Apt Pupil) *Tom Turkey (The Simpsons) *Tommy Miller (The Butterfly Effect) *Tooth Decay (South Park) *Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone and Meowlody (Monster High) *Total Terror Toad (Bucky O'Hare) *Transylvia (Wuzzles) *Tripod (War of the Worlds) *Trolls (Troll Hunter) *Tunnel Stalker (The Tunnel) *Turkie (ThanksKilling) *Twins (The Shining) *Two-Face (DC Comics) *Tylosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Typhon (Greek Mythology) *Tyrannosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Ultron (Marvel Comics) *Uncle Deadly (The Muppets) *Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) *Underpants Gnomes (South Park) *Unicron (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Valak (The Conjuring 2, The Nun) *Vampires *Van Hellscream and Crabgrass (Monster High) *Van Pelt (Jumanji) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray) *Velociraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Venom (Marvel Comics) *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Veronica (South Park) *Victor Crowley (Hatchet film series) *Viper (Marvel Comics) *Vulture (Marvel Comics) *Walleye Pike (The Muppets) *Walt, Larry, and Igner (Futurama) *Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo (The Adventures of the Little Koala) *Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4: The Room) *Wally the Walrus (The NewZealand Story) *Wampa (Star Wars) *Wario & Waluigi (Mario series) *Warren Cook (Go!Animate Version) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Wendigo (Stephen King) *Wendy O. Koopa (Mario series) *Weretiger (Indian Mythology) *Werewolf (Folklore) *Westway Refrigerated Truck (Stephen King's Trucks) *Wet Bandits also known as Harry and Marv (first two Home Alone movies) *Wheelers (Return to Oz) *Whiplash (Marvel Comics) *White German Shepherd (White Dog (1982)) *Wilde Wolf (Maple Town) *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Windows-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Winkie Guards (The Wizard of Oz) *Wild Boar (Razorback (1984)) *Witches *Wizard (Marvel Comics) *Wizpig (Diddy Kong Racing) *Woodsy Owl (South Park) *Woody (Ovide and the Gang) *Wraiths *Wyvern (European Folklore) *Xenomorphs (Alien series) *Xenu (South Park) *Xilians (Godzilla: Final Wars) *Xtro *Yellowjacket (Marvel Comics) *Yokai (Disney's Big Hero 6) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Yowies (Mythology) *Yule Goats (Krampus (2015)) *Zarok (Medieval) *Zilla (Godzilla) *Zombie Beavers (Zombeavers) *Zombie Dog *Zombies *Zombie 1 (disguised as Rich Texan (The Simpsons) *Zombie 2 (disguised as Johnny Tightlips) (The Simpsons) *Zowie (Pet Sematary Two) *Zuni Doll (Trilogy of Terror) Plot It Butter's Birthday and Everyone is Invised to Imaginationland to Celebrate his Birthday with All the Good Character and his friends Voice Cast Imaginationland 2/Voice Cast Trivia *All Sailor Scouts, the W.I.T.C.H. guardians, the C.H.Y.K.N. guardians, the Winx Club, and the Trix (along with Will's mother Susan Vandom) wear sexy poison-shielding gas masks that resemble Sango's. *The Scooby gang and the Pussycats band wear blue surgical face masks. *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable wear half-face gas masks that are like Canadian gas masks. *Unlike the first Imaginationland, Kyle wins Cartman. *This time in this sequel will have the main characters who go to Imaginationland: Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Red, Annie Knitts, Lola, Milly, Kevin Stoley, Token Black, Nichole Daniels, Kal, Meagan Ridley, Molly, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Francis, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch, Bradley Biggle, Esther, Scott Malkinson, Heidi Turner, Allie Nelson, Bill & Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David Rodriguez, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny Simon, Kelly Pinkton-Tinfurter, Kelly Rutherford-Menskin, Annie, Girl with Blonde Hair, Boy with Blue Cap, Boy with C Cap, Boy with Red Scarf, DogPoo Petuski, Douglas, Terrance Mephesto, Tommy Turner, Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants, Boy with Blonde Hair, Boy with Blue Hoodie, and many various 4th Graders. *As for the good characters, the only good characters who do not sing, laugh, and/or cheer are the Marvel & DC Characters, Jason Bourne, Mike Banning, Benjamin Asher, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Selene, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Star Wars Characters, Terminator, Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor, Prehistoric Animals, Transformer Autobots, Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, Lamar, and other live-action characters. But Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood laugh. *The Godzilla monsters and the Transformer Autobots, Decepticons, and Dinobots only appear in the big battle. *The real-life songs in this TV Movie: Eternally Yours by Motionless in White and Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. The flock, King Pig and the pigs have their designs from Angry Birds Toons in this film. Songs Imaginationland - The Kids and Chorus Butter's Beautiful Birthday Bash - All Good Characters I Just Wanna Have Fun - Lola It Will All Be Mine - King Pig and Chorus The Trail We Blaze - Voiceover The Campfire Song Song - Spongebob and Cartman Far Apart - Butters and Linda Stotch Eternally Yours - The Kids and All Good Characters Hush Now Lullaby - Lola Robot Hell - Robot Devil You Just Can't Win - Butters and King Pig Brother My Brother - Voiceover We Will Stand for Imaginationland - King Pig Never Gonna Give You Up - Voiceover Happy, Happy Birthday - The Kids and All Good Characters Goodbye Song (Full Cast Version) - All Good Characters I Will Survive - Voiceover Hope Shines Enteral - The Kids and Chorus Transcript Imaginationland 2/Transcript Gallery Imaginationland 2/Main Characters Imaginationland 2/Council of Seventy-Two Imaginationland 2/Characters on the Good Side Imaginationland 2/Characters on the Evil Side Category:Crossover Television series Category:Sequels Category:Upcoming Category:Imaginationland Category:South Park Category:Alternate Reality Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:TV Movies